


Day Eleven: To Hell and Back

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2019 [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crying, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: The words rang in his head, and he took a shuddering breath in. Hardly able to believe it, the cruelty they had all been so ready to treat Crowley with!





	Day Eleven: To Hell and Back

**Author's Note:**

> I've never attempted a Whump!fic before, first time for everything.

Aziraphale set down his cup of cocoa, hands shaking. The image of a bathtub steadily filling with holy water forcing itself into being in his mind’s eye. For all that Hell might pride itself on fire and brimstone the demons present at his ‘trial’ had been coldly indifferent to his fate. Lord Beelzebub even seeming board by the proceedings. 

Not to mention the small demon Hastur had so callously dropped into the tube,

“wrong place, wrong time.” Hastur had said. 

The words rang in his head, and he took a shuddering breath in. Hardly able to believe it, the cruelty they had all been so ready to treat Crowley with! 

“Oh my darling, how could I have never realized…” He leaned forward, elbows coming to rest on his desk. Aziraphale had known of course that Hell would be Bad, but he hadn’t actually dealt much with demons besides Crowley. Over the years, some part of him had come to think that perhaps most other demons were like Crowley. Crowley might be Fallen, but it was more of a technicality, Crowley wasn’t _ actually _ evil. 

Oh how wrong he’d been, how naive, how stupid! He could feel the tears beginning to prick at his eyes and put a hand over his face. 

He cried in sadness, in rage, in pain, and broken heartedness. He cried for Crowley too, because Crowley had always been the one to approach him, as far back as the garden of Eden. It was Crowley who had suggested The Arrangement, who saved the books at the church. Crowley who had always been so kind and patient with him, and when the end was nigh asked, no, _ begged _ the angel to run away with him.

He hadn’t fully realized that every time his demon sought him out he had been risking utter destruction. And for what? The pleasure of his, an angel’s company? It was all too much to bear, and so, he cried. 

But never in front of Crowley, no. Never.


End file.
